


Офсайд

by Adriena_Whiter



Series: Кэртианский футбол [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Football, M/M, Romance, fandom OE-AU 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Сайд-стори к командному миди "Игра в чужой штрафной".





	Офсайд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета ratacate.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ, футбол-АУ

* * *  
  
— У меня сейчас вряд ли встанет, — честно предупредил Арно.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
И Хайнрих сгреб его к себе на колени. Арно невольно улыбнулся. Он устал, дико устал, но, возможно, именно поэтому тело хотело разрядки и охотно отозвалось на прикосновения, когда Хайнрих запустил ему руки под футболку.  
  
Арно как-то сразу понял, что в делах интимных «играет за другую команду», и ему это казалось вполне нормальным, если не сказать обыденным. Сенсационных откровений на радость журналистам желтой прессы он не устраивал, просто временами находил тех, кто разделял его увлечения.  
  
То, что он понравится владельцу «Липпе» не только в футбольном смысле, Арно предположить не мог. Но они с Хайнрихом быстро сблизились и, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, обоих все устраивало. И в деловом, и в постельном плане.  
  
Арно сам сполз на скамью, поморщился и стянул вымокшую, грязную одежду — всю, кроме футболки. Кошки знают почему, но ее хотелось оставить. Как напоминание об игре? Возможно. Хайнрих понял замысел и устроился на скамье, и Арно забросил ноги ему на плечи.  
  
О, ему всегда нравилось трахаться с Хайнрихом — это ощущение заполненности, когда даже немного больно, грубоватые резкие движения, то, как на него наваливаются, прижимая к кровати или к чему еще. «К чему еще» получалось даже, пожалуй, чаще. Вот и сейчас Арно выгнулся и зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не вскрикивать с каждым толчком. Без презерватива, лишь с торопливой, неполной подготовкой, но это ощущалось особенно остро, желанно — здесь и сейчас, вот так, в раздевалке, куда вполне может кто-то зайти. Подстроившись под неровный ритм, Арно, весь мокрый от пота и дождя, стиснул в ладонях гладкие края скамьи, прижался теснее, желая получить еще, больше, прежде чем кончит.  
  
Когда оба отдышались, Хайнрих тщательно вытерся салфетками и с сожалением сказал, что у него через пару часов самолет.  
  
— Увидимся, когда прилечу в Гаунау, — улыбнулся Арно. — И спасибо.  
  
Хайнрих понимающе усмехнулся и ушел.  
  
А Арно отправился в душ и с удивлением почувствовал, что ему и правда легче, и проигрыш не кажется таким ужасным. Он с удовольствием подставил лицо прохладным струям, смывая грязь и пот. Дождь так и продолжал лить, даже стал сильнее, накрыв город сероватой влажной дымкой, и Арно подумал, что надо бы вызвать такси до гостиницы. И вдруг заметил забытые вещи Валентина.  
  
Почему-то он даже обрадовался: вот и славно, можно не ехать в гостиницу и не думать ни о чем, а лично привезти все Валентину и заныкаться у него, где хорошо, уютно, и ему всегда рады.  
  
Арно с улыбкой подхватил свою сумку и пакет, куда сложил вещи Валентина, и вышел из раздевалки.  
  
* * *  
  
Вообще подобное было не в его стиле, но иногда становилось невмоготу. Да и, в конце концов, он же тоже живой человек.  
  
Валентин, посомневавшись, закусил губу и открыл папку со своими видеозаписями.  
  
Арно пару дней назад уехал в Гаунау, но ажиотаж вокруг чемпионата Золотых Земель по-прежнему продолжался, и работы было столько, что Валентин еле успевал. Поэтому сегодня, когда он наконец-то сдал Алве весь материал, захотелось просто заняться своими делами.  
  
Валентин знал наизусть, какая запись о чем. Они были разные, совсем короткие и довольно продолжительные, сделанные дома, на поле, в городе, удачные и не очень — но все с Арно. Он привычно потянулся к одной из тех, которые нравились ему больше всего. Давняя, сделанная еще до перехода Арно в «Липпе», когда он дурачился в Олларии и зависал у Валентина чаще, чем у себя.  
  
В реальности Арно уехал в Гаунау, где прохладное северное лето лилось в окна его квартиры неяркими солнечными лучами — заснял и прислал, едва добравшись, — а в записи он выходил из душа, и недавно начавшаяся весна заставляла его то и дело зябко поеживаться, несмотря на включенный Валентином обогреватель.  
  
«Еще пять матчей, и доиграем чемпионат. Хотя мне этого мало, — Арно в записи рассмеялся, ничуть не стесняясь того, что полотенце на его бедрах лежало низко-низко, и видна была светлая полоска волос, спускающаяся к паху. — Может, даже получим титул, на тренировках вон гоняют только так, — он говорил спокойно, с озорной улыбкой. — К тому же ты собирался прийти на ближайший матч, не забыл еще?» — Он обернулся к Валентину и, получив утвердительный кивок, продолжил рассказывать всякие простые мелочи о футболе.  
  
Валентин любил эту запись больше всего. И, как бы ему ни было стыдно признаваться, у него на эту запись вставал.  
  
Иногда он отказывал себе, решительно и неумолимо.  
  
Но не сегодня. Снова запустив момент, где полотенце Арно съехало совсем-совсем низко, Валентин вздохнул и потянулся к ширинке джинсов.  
  
* * *  
  
— По работе, и всего-то на неделю — бу-у-у, — протянул Арно, уже, кажется, привычно забирая его в аэропорту Липпе.  
  
Валентин виновато развел руками:  
  
— Специальное задание, нужно срочно сделать и сдать уже к концу недели.  
  
— Жалко, — огорчился Арно, а потом все равно не сдержал улыбки: — Тогда начнем завтра! Завтра тренировка, а через несколько дней матч с «Альте-Вюнцель». Как раз посмотришь, запишешь — мне кажется, хороший материал. А я попрошу своих, чтобы дали тебе интервью.  
  
И подмигнул.  
  
* * *  
  
На самом деле было здорово. Словно они снова в школе, и Валентин сидит на трибунах на физкультуре и записывает, бросая на него внимательные взгляды. А Арно выпендривается, финтит и творит кошки знают что, лишь бы дать ему повод потом повосхищаться в своих заметках. Да и просто вслух, ему лично.  
  
— Конечно, здорово, что Арно теперь играет за «Липпе», — Берто был только рад предлогу познакомиться ближе, дать интервью и подурачиться вместе. — Вот, к примеру, в прошлом матче он мне такой пас отдал, — он кинул обратно Арно его ободок, выразительно показывая на свои не слишком длинные темные волосы, и продолжил: — В общем, такой пас, что просто глупо было не забить.  
  
— Да ну тебя, и без меня бы наверняка забил, — Арно, так и не придумав, куда деть ободок, надел его на Валентина и поинтересовался: — Ну, что бы еще такое рассказать?  
  
— Про «Альте-Вюнцель», — попросил Валентин. — Все же ближайший соперник.  
  
— Команда неплохая, третье место на прошлом чемпионате Гаунау, — начал Арно.  
  
— Но до «Липпе» им все равно далеко, — охотно влез Берто, и они принялись спорить про возможный счет и тактику.  
  
— Подожди, не снимай, — попросил Арно. — Это так, просто прикидки.  
  
— Так это самое интересное, — Валентин улыбнулся и продолжил записывать.  
  
…А матч с «Альте-Вюнцель» они выиграли. И Арно счел это достаточным поводом, чтобы отпраздновать с Валентином.  
  
— Прикинь, столько времени здесь торчу, а еще ни разу не пробовал, — Арно, повозившись, открыл бутылку гаунаусской можжевеловой, купленную по дороге домой. — Ну, что скажешь?  
  
— Я же не пью, — усмехнулся Валентин.  
  
— Я тоже, — невозмутимо отозвался Арно. — Значит, сегодня наш дебют.  
  
Похоже, возразить на это Валентину было нечего. Ну и хорошо. А то иногда такой правильный бывает, что хочется это разрушить к Леворукому и склонить на темную сторону.  
  
Арно хмыкнул.  
  
* * *  
  
Наверно, можжевеловая оказалась слишком крепкой и «хорошо пошла», как выразился Арно. Во всяком случае, после второго бокала Валентин почувствовал, что опьянел. А еще эта кошкина можжевеловая явно была не так проста, как, допустим, та же касера — иначе с каких Абвениев Валентину подсаживаться ближе к Арно и обнимать того за плечи?  
  
А Арно лишь удивленно посмотрел в ответ, сменил взгляд на задумчивый, а потом Валентин сам не заметил, как они оказались в постели, и он лежал на Арно, целуя его обнаженную шею, выпирающие ключицы, худые плечи, и трахал его — нетерпеливо, резко и жадно, словно… а, собственно говоря, так и было: словно дорвался, наконец дорвался.  
  
Валентин никогда не думал, что ощущения окажутся такими яркими и что ему настолько понравится. И что Арно не только будет не против, но еще и найдет в себе силы возмутиться:  
  
— И ты молчал столько лет, придурок несчастный?!  
  
А у Валентина на это никакого мало-мальски вменяемого ответа не нашлось, потому что — да, молчал столько лет. Да, придурок. Только, в кои-то веки, очень даже счастливый, пусть и мимолетно, пусть и по пьяни. Да кошки со всем этим!  
  
Было потрясающе. И только это имело значение. А что будет утром, днем, завтра, через год… Да что-нибудь как-нибудь будет. Пусть все идет, как идет.  
  
Перед тем как после совместного душа упасть на кровать и провалиться в сон, Валентин успел подумать, насколько же ему несвойственны подобные мысли, и что в эту грешную можжевеловую явно что-то подсыпали. Какой-то порошок решимости, например.  
  
Вполне возможно.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно чудом сумел проснуться за несколько минут до будильника и отключил его. Валентин все еще спал, пусть отдохнет как следует.  
  
Он потянулся, отчаянно желая остаться в постели, но через час была назначена тренировка, и следовало, наоборот, поторопиться. Пришлось плестись в душ, одеваться, сонно тянуться к телефону. Одно входящее сообщение.  
  
«Поздравляю с победой. Увидимся сегодня как обычно?»  
  
Хайнрих.  
  
Ох ты ж Леворукий…  
  
Арно, уже стоя в дверях комнаты, повернулся. Валентин безмятежно спал, каштановые волосы разметались по подушке. Спокойный, домашний, счастливый. Свой от и до.  
  
И… что теперь вообще делать?  
  
Арно выпустил из рук спортивную сумку и телефон, сполз на пол по дверному косяку и схватился за голову.


End file.
